


That Kiss

by MaskedBlackQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, Making Out, Pining, Post-War, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackQuill/pseuds/MaskedBlackQuill
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 65





	That Kiss

Disclaimer: I only own AU and OCs, the rest are JKR's babies. My niece had introduced me to Dramione, I still can't stop thanking her. Dramione, the pairing makes me think of endless possibilities, and I simply enjoy these bubbling thoughts. So here is one of them, hope, you all like reading it.

* * *

The Kiss

She could feel the rattling glassdoor behind her back and thanked Merlin that the blinds were pulled down. His fingers were digging into the soft flesh of the nape of her neck. His lips were drawing sinful moans out of her. He was not cold, instead, he was too warm, warmer than she could have ever imagined. 

She was losing the battle of thinking straight, each time, he pushed her back. She could acutely feel him, straining hard, nudging against her navel. He had his other hand pulling at her hair. He smelt of dense forest, freshly mowed lawns, earth, and books. Her fingers tried to hold on to him desperately. Even through the many layers of clothes, she could feel the ripple of his arms and shoulders. Goodness, these were indeed perfect, she thought. 

She tried to breathe through her mouth, he snatched that freedom away from her by prying her lips open and plunged his tongue possessively. It was an invasion, but it was exactly what she was searching for. Not too wet or sloppy, this was precise and sure. Mimicking the subtle moves she tried to coil about him like a snake eager to mate. But she was a lioness and he was the snake, of course, he knew how to reclaim her. Catching her in between his sharp teeth, he pulled and nipped until he had succeeded in extracting yet another moan out of her.

She was burning everywhere. Every muscle, flesh, blood vessels running across her chest was on fire. But he wasn't even scraping his nails over her body. She tried to push him off a bit to take things into her hands. But he caught them midway and pulled them up, till he had her stretched and pinned against the closed door of the compartment. 

In retaliation, she did the only thing, her legs could afford to do. She took the final leap and wrapped them around his slender waist, securing them tightly by hooking her ankles. To tell him, she was not giving in, not yet, she squeezed them. 

She would have smirked if he was still not busy sucking at her lips. This time, he ground his hips with vigor and groaned like a man. Letting go of her head, he swiftly dragged his hand across her back, leaving a trail of invisible fire, and grabbed at her bottom. Pushing her up across the glass a little, he stood straight and nudged his hip further till he was sure he was resting at the apex of her supple thighs. He grunted with satisfaction for finally he didn’t have to strain his neck down to kiss her.

Clothes failed at their every attempt to miscommunicate the want and the desire sizzling in the air around them. He was past caring. He was a free man and she was free from the fear of getting killed. Realizing at last, that her lips were not going to run away, and also the fact that if he let go of them, she won’t be in a position to start blabbering any time soon, he dragged his burning lips over her blushing cheek. He managed to drop several wet and hard kisses till he reached the edge of her small but bright red ear. 

He didn't realise when he had released his hold over her hands until he could feel her nails digging at his scalp. He could feel her hands trying to memorize his body. He allowed those tantalizing limbs to coil and uncoil around him. The closer they pulled him at her, the better it got. She was panting all over his ears, she was moaning under his lips. She was drawing him close until they both were aware that their school robes were the only thing keeping them apart. 

He couldn’t quite let her panic and put a harsh end to this. Leaving her ears, he dragged his teeth over her sharp jawline and found the arch of her neck. He loved the curve of her ears. They were small but perfect for her almond face. He loved the arch of her neck. In order to watch her reveal that throbbing vein below, he would taunt her. He loved her chin. There were millions of small borning minutes when he wanted to hook his finger and tip her face up. Her hair smelt of life, it had the promise of spring and summer laced around every single strand. Of all the colours, they just had to be chestnut brown. 

She was perfect, like a sculpture, but alive and vibrant. He could hear her heartbeat, he could feel her blood race across her veins, he wanted her knowing fully well he would have to go on wanting her again and again. Because he knew no matter how many times he touched her, she would leave him hungry for more. She had made him dizzy with desire. She had made him hard in seconds and he smirked over her pulse point when he heard her whisper, “hot...wet...I...want…don't stop.”

Dragging her hands away, trapping them he warned," Touch me and I will stop." He was certain she won't defy a direct order. He swiftly cupped her face in between his rough and calloused palms. He turned her face back towards him and kissed her. He allowed his lips to take their time in memorizing those swollen lips, their shape, their size, and most importantly the way they tasted. He sucked at her tongue and felt over the insides of her mouth. Finally, he eased away and rested his sweating forehead against her warm and wet brows. This close, he relished the rise and fall of her chest and grunted as she squeezed her legs a couple of times, still unmindful of their surroundings. He wanted to touch her but for a split-second considered it inappropriate.

With hood eyes, he watched her bite her swollen lips and blink her eyes, falling in love with the way her eyelashes kissed her flushed cheeks. Her heavy breath caressed his neck as if it was the most common thing to do. She blurted out in a daze, “I always thought you would taste like green apples. I even thought which one it would be. Granny Smith, nothing else but Granny Smith...high in acid and lean in sugar.”

He chuckled,”Granger?”

She looked up a bit and touched those unruly strands of blonde hair falling over his eyes and said in the same dreamy tone,” Platinum blonde, yet they are like molten silver and gold mixed together.”

Rubbing his nose against hers, he called her again,” Granger?”

“Huh?”

“I think now you know what goodbye kisses should feel and look like and above all the kind of promises it should carry along with it. It gave me a tard sense of satisfaction to think that mine were way more convincing than those sorry examples of Weasley’s henpecks. What a pathetic way to start your journey back to Hogwarts. I hope I could manage to replace most of them before you could set your foot in Hogwarts. No one should leave their beloved without hungry promises for more."

The witch in his arms shuddered at his expanse. Dropping a kiss on her brow, he whispered, "I am glad you are alive, I am glad I am going back to the only place that felt like home. I am relieved that Voldemort is dead.” Dropping another small kiss on her forehead he let her go and shifted her to one side.

Not liking the sudden loss of proximity, Hermione Granger grabbed at Draco Malfoy's sleeves and tried to say something. He traced the edge of her jawline with the tip of his finger and cherished the way her eyes fluttered. The girl in front of him swayed on her feet. 

Guiding her hand over his trousers, he whispered back huskily,” I need to fix the little problem you happened to give me, lioness, I will join you in the Heads carriage before you can count till hundred.” She flexed her palm trying to understand what he was hinting at. He groaned and rubbed himself against her," Lioness you will be the death of me."

He was gone within moments. Flopping back on the seat, Hermione tried to close her palm but failed. She tried to close her eyes but failed to think of anything other than Draco Lucius Malfoy. Running her hands over her face, she found everything smelt like him. Running her tongue over her lips she discovered they felt foreign and tasted like him. Putting her palms flat over her hot ears she heard the roaring thuds of her own heartbeat, instead of those lazy lapping ocean waves she was used to hearing. 

She couldn’t quite make out the amount of time she ended up spending, siting like a dumb girl, trying to think of anything other than that one kiss she had shared with the Slytherin Head Boy. Incidentally, she was awarded the Head girl Badge. Which meant even if she had convinced herself to love Ron Weasley, who wanted to be an auror, without finishing his school, she was thoroughly unprepared to share a dorm with one delicious and seductive Draco Malfoy.

She felt the train screech to a deafening halt and banged her head at the headrest, “Welcome back to Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Granger. The returning eighth year, head girl and...urgh, stop thinking about Draco Malfoy, and his lips and his toned muscles and his hair, and his smile…and his torturous lips.” She knew she was in deep trouble because now she was desperate to kiss him once again.


End file.
